Opposites
by Hansha-otoku
Summary: DROPPED ; — Meet Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Two different people, with two different paths. Two different personalities, two different lives. Will they ever had a chance to meet and to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I can't help to type this fic since I really wanted this from the start. Oh well, this fic maybe the one that I'll enjoy to type. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors; I'm not good at English. And characters will be OOC, so I warn you now. **Flames are not allowed**.

* * *

_

**OPPOSITES**

by Hansha-otoku

It was 6:00 in the morning and the sun was shining brightly, and a clear sky is visible. Yep, a fine weather, isn't it? Well, maybe not fine for a certain raven-haired teenager. For today is his first day of classes at Fire Country University.

He did his daily routine, and as soon he's done, he looked himself in front of the mirror. His raven locks were spiked up to make him look hot. His white complexion makes him think that he came from a rich family, which is true. Due to the fact that his family owns the school, it doesn't mean that he can boss anyone around. His looks made him very popular to the school, especially with girls. Every school he went there is always his own fan club which causes some boys to turn green with envy. And now, he's on his senior year in the university, he is wearing a normal civilian clothes which consists of a plain black shirt, denim pants, white socks and black and white rubber shoes. To match his outfit, he has a silver dog tag around his neck and a dark blue wristwatch on his left arm. He sighed at his reflection, inwardly cursing him to be rich and good-looking. He never wanted a life like this. In order to hide some of his good-looking face, he wears his un-graded glasses. Now, you have a guess on who is this person is? Yep, none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the heir of the most powerful person on Fire Country, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Sir, your motorcycle is ready outside," one of the servants told him behind his room door. He just said that he'll be right there; he took a glance on himself on the mirror again and hoped that nobody would notice him. Afterwards, he went outside and headed of to his school.

He parked his motorcycle on the parking lot in front of the school. And he faced the school's main entrance and sighed heavily. _'First day of school sucks'_, he thought to himself. He will proceed to the main entrance when he heard some screams. When he turned around, he finally met his doom – the stupid, annoying fan girls.

"SASUKE-KUN! HAVE A DATE WITH ME!" one of the fan girls said.

"NO, WITH ME!" another protested.

"HE'S MINE YOU SLUTS!"

"DO YA' THINK SO HE LIKES YOU? HE'S MINE, YOU BITCH!"

Sasuke started to run to the entrance of the school as his fan girls started chasing him. He ran until he bumped with somebody. (Have any clue?) A girl with pink locks, emerald orbs and porcelain skin looked to his onyx orbs. She wears a red plain shirt and dark blue skirt which goes under her knees. Her neck was adorned with a gold necklace with a turquoise gem with it. They stared at each other for as long as a minute and tore their gazes to each other with a faint blush on their cheeks.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke muttered while scratching his hair using his right hand. "It's alright, I stared also," the pink-haired girl said while smiling sheepishly. This girl amused him. Think about it, any girl will definitely faint when you stared at their orbs. But this girl in front of him really impressed him, a lot. Like she hasn't drooled to him unlike some girls out there.

Plus, he admitted that she's pretty.

"So, what's your name?" Sasuke asked her when he saw her walking off. She turned around and smiled sweetly at him, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura." And after that she went off. _'Sakura'_ he muttered to himself and also left.

Sasuke looked upon his wristwatch, and it read 7:56 in the morning. Four minutes to go before his classes start. So, he proceeded to Room 8 Section 1, his classroom.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!", as a teacher entered the room and stood in front of the whole class. "I am Ms. Fujika Izumi, your homeroom adviser", as the teacher introduced herself some of her students were whistling like idiots. Well, we cannot blame them. Indeed, their adviser has long and curly hair, porcelain skin, bluish eyes, and sexy not to mention, hot.

"Whoa! She's hot, isn't she?" a blond boy named Uzumaki Naruto asked his seatmate which is none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "I don't care to her, as long as she teaches normally, then its fine." He said which the person in front of him giggles. "Afraid that she might be attracted to the Uchiha charm, eh?" a girl with blond hair, bluish eyes, and porcelain skin named Yamanaka Ino. "Shut up, Yamanaka," he muttered back which caused Naruto and Ino to giggle. Classes went normal as Naruto will say.

* * *

As classes went normal to Room 8, classes went berserk in Room 12 Section 1. "Argh! First day really sucks," Sakura said to her seatmate who has long and brown (or black?) hair tied up in a low ponytail, white and pale skin, and abnormal (gomen) white eyes, Hyuuga Neji. "You said it right," as Nara Shikamaru stated. He had a black and spiky hair which is tied up like a pineapple style, not-so tanned skin, and black orbs. Hw was seated in front of Sakura. "Now children, behave!" Hatake Kakashi said their homeroom adviser. He had a silver and spiky hair, black eyes, not-so tanned skin. Half of his face was covered with a mask. And due to much curiosity, Sakura's classmates, not including herself, Neji, and Shikamaru, tried to rip that mask off of him.

When Room 8 and Room 12 had their break, Sakura went out of the classroom, carrying 5 books with her. She was asked by her adviser to transfer the books to Room 8. _"Damn Kakashi-sensei. So stupid and lazy, not to mention pervert. How come he reads that—I forgot the title of the book, but still damn him for making me carry these books!"_ Sakura thought as she was going to Room 8. She knocked the door and immediately entered the room. Luckily for her, no one was there except for the person she had bumped earlier. He was sitting at his chair and looking outside the window.

"You're not going out?" she asked him. He turned his attention to the window to her, and luckily he recognized her. "Nah! I'm not hungry. You're Haruno Sakura, right?" he asked her. She flushed when he asked, how come he remembered her name. "Yep, I am." She answered, smiling sheepishly. Sasuke was really interested with the girl in front of him.

"What's your homeroom?" he asked again

"Uh…Room 12, why?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing. Just wanted to know."

"O-okay. I'll go now…umm…"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh right…bye then Sasuke!" she said while went out of the room. But then, Naruto entered the room, seeing Sakura leaving the room. "Yo, bastard! Who's that pretty babe? What is she doing here?" Naruto asked him. "That was Haruno Sakura. She was told to bring those books here", he said while pointing to the books on top of the table. Naruto just nodded and went to his seat. Until then, their break time was over. Back to classes again. In Room 8, they were having Physics and a certain Uchiha is not listening to Hatake Kakashi, their Physics teacher. _"So, she's Sakura, eh? Cute name."_ he complimented.

* * *

Room 12 was having their vacant period. Sakura's classmates were busy chatting with each other. Shikamaru doing his Math assignment so he won't do it when he got home, while Neji was busy copying the answers to Nara, and Sakura was busy dozing off. "_He's Uchiha Sasuke, eh? He's so hot and handsome." _She thought to herself. "Uchiha Sasuke" she said which had caused her seatmates to stare at her with wide eyes. "Y-you know him!" Shikamaru stated. This statement had caused Sakura to return to reality, she didn't realize that she was dozing off. "Uh…I met him earlier, why?" Sakura asked. Why they are acting strange when she only mentioned the name Uchiha Sasuke. To satisfy her curiosity, Neji stated that Sasuke is the Uchiha heir and something like that. (Just imagine that he stated everything that I mentioned in the first paragraph) She didn't know it because she only met Sasuke just this year. Even though, she already saw him in the past 3 school years, she didn't even bother to meet this cute, handsome guy. (Same to Sasuke) "He's _the_ Uchiha Sasuke that everyone is mentioning of!" she exclaimed. Neji and Shikamaru just nodded. _"OMG! I met the Uchiha Sasuke that I've always want to meet!" _she thought.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! I'm so tired now. But anyways, tell me if you liked it. So, I know that I'll continue this story. It's okay if you don't like this one. **Please do review**._

◊ Hansha-otoku ◊


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Everyone, I am truly and very sorry for not updating my stories. I have lost my motivation and idea for the next chapters of my stories. But, I will not delete my stories. Maybe, I can come back to my stories and try to update them. I do hope you'll understand my situation.

If you want me to update my stories, just give me any ideas via e-mail. Send them to dyann(underscore)rivera(at)yahoo(dot)com. Just replace the parentheses with the symbols indicated.

Ciao for now!

And again, I'm truly sorry.


End file.
